My Starry Sky
by xprisonicfairytalex
Summary: Hey, Roxas, did I ever tell you what your name meant? akuroku
1. Starless

**My Starry Sky**

**A.N. **** This I thought was a cute little idea I decided on after a horrendous night on ED, the most disgusting site I've ever been to. My advise? If you value sanity, do not go to that site. If you have no sanity left. .then that's the place for you. As for this story, yes, I actually like this one. I hope everyone else does, too. Review if you want, either way. I don't care.**

"_Hey, Roxas, did I ever tell you what your name meant?" _

"_No, I don't think you did."_

"_Well, now I will, it means. . ."_

"Woo-hoo!! God, that was great practice, Roxas!" Hayner exclaimed triumphantly to the ocean blue sky above. Roxas grinned, agreeing as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He and Hayner spent this day with their usual 'hot super secret training' for the upcoming and highly anticipated Struggle tournament; something both of them intended to win. "You guys sure have worked hard, I know _one_ of you will win at least." Olette smiled, her usual optimism was always able to 'turn that frown upside down'. Hayner humphed in response, shoving Roxas in the shoulder. "And we all know _I'm_ gonna be that one." He smirked. The blonde rolled his eyes. "In your dreams." He replied curtly, pushing the other away. "Welll..," began another boy, who happened to be in Roxas's inner circle. "We don't know who'll be number one, until we get to the tournament, now will we?" he countered with a smile.

Hayner scratched his head, the boy was right. "Gah, Pence you really know how to take the fun outta things, you know." Pence chuckled. "It's my job." Olette giggled. "But it's _my_ job to bring the fun back in. Look what I have!" she beamed, suddenly pulling 4 equally scrumptious ice cream bars from her bag. The boys gasped and took the treats with greedy hands, feeling themselves deserving of such treats. And so this is how the days would gol; The simple, quiet and peaceful days of Roxas and his pals; Simple days with nothing new, no one special, and no one there to tell him just what his name really meant.

**OoOoOoOoXxXOoOoOoOo**

But now. . .things changed. Something. . .happened.

"_The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"_

"_. .Yeah."_

And then he realizes that that moment was not a dream. It was not an illusion. This man is real. And what he wants is real. But he can't give it to him. This is **his** world, **his** place, and **his **life. You can't just **take** it from someone! But. . still, If there was no other way. .he'd have to give in, right?

"_Roxas!"_

Thinking is over. Thinking is what gets you killed. Thinking is going to get him killed. He can't move. His feet are paralyzed, the energy around him explodes, warning him of certain doom. This moment is inescapable. Time to die-

"ROXAS!!"

His eyes open but it's too late. He feels someone's arms clutch him tight. He hears a scream echo in his ears. A blinding light showers his vision. He gasps and screams as he's pushed to the ground. His head smashes onto the concrete and his mind goes black.

"_Hey, Roxas, did I ever tell you what your name meant?"_

"_No, I don't think you did."_

"_Well, I'll tell you now, it means. . ."_

"!!" He wakes up, his mind frantic for answers but there are none. He surveys his surroundings. Everything's still in place, only the town is deserted it looks like. And the sky has vomited lonely shades of gray. Something has happened here. Things have changed. The blonde begins to sit up but yelps in pain and winces at a gash on his knee. 'Gah, how did that happen?' he wonders silently. His fingers walk in the blood that oozes from his wound, telling him that he's been hurt. But by what? He sits up again, trying hard to ignore the stinging pain in his knee. He stands on his feet, quickly brushing himself off. He slowly starts to leave the area, hoping to find his friends, or anyone that could tell him what happened. He sighs as he walks but stops. There's blood on the dirt; fresh blood.

'I **know** that's not mine.' He shivered as he followed the splashes and splotches of red that stained the ground. He followed and followed until it led him to one particular area; the boardwalk that featured the ever-present view of the town's lake; quite a beautiful sight at night. Only now, it was quite an eerie one. But this wasn't what caught poor Roxas off-guard. No, not the lake, but the figure that seemed to be watching the lake, painfully, I might add. Roxas crept closer, measuring his steps as so not to be heard by the stranger. 'This must be his blood. .' he thought. The figure looked to be in all black, except for his noticeably red hair. Something, Roxas thought always stood out. "E-excuse me. Sir?" he choked. No response. He tried again. "Excuse me. Sir?" he raised his voice this time. Still, nothing came from the stranger.

Roxas sighed. This guy was probably useless anyway. He had to look for others, after all, he didn't wanna be stuck alone with this deaf mute. He turned, his shoes scratching against the rocky surface as he headed back into the heart of Twilight Town. "Wait!" The blonde stopped, immediately turning to face the stranger who miraculously spoke. His face didn't look too bad; his eyes an enchanting green with unusual teardrops under his eyes. Roxas thought this man quite handsome. He was about to head over to the stranger when he noticed something; a wet dripping sound coming from the man. The blonde looked closer and saw that he was bleeding, badly. "Are you okay?" he asked, stepping up to the redhead. The other smiled slightly. Something about that smile moved something inside of Roxas; like it was a familiar sight. Nonetheless, this man needed help.

"You're bleeding, really bad. You need help." Roxas stated. The other weakly waved him off. "I'm fine." The blonde frowned. How could you say something so idiotic when you're clearly hurt? "No, you're not. You're coming with me." He decided, grabbing for the other's arm. The redhead tensed as the blonde pulled him away. Does he know who he's dragging? This was bad. The man didn't want Roxas to see how bad this wound was and besides, he'd been hurt worse. Why couldn't he believe him when he said he was just fine? "Roxas, stop, I'm _fine." _He begged. The blonde silenced his tracks and whirled around to face the other. "Huh? ..How do you. .know my name?" he asked cautiously, slowly retracting his grasp of the other. The stranger looked at the other. "I've always known your name. I thought you knew that." Roxas seemed pleasantly confused. "_Huh_? But I don't even know who you are. How could you know who _I_ am?" he countered.

Now it was the redhead's turn to be confused. "What? But I thought you knew _my_ name. Axel? Ring any bells?" he asked. The blonde bit his lip. Axel. That name, _does_ sound familiar. This man. . no, couldn't be! Roxas's eyes widened as he stared deep into the other's evergreen orbs. "You. ." he whispered. The other stood silent. "You remember?" The blonde shook his head slowly, as if he was in disbelief at who he was speaking to. "I . ., I do. You're the one that said my name meant-

"_Axel, you always get hurt, you know. Have you ever taken into consideration that __**I**__ always have to clean your wounds?"_

"_Well, you don't seem to mind it."_

"_..I do."_

"Huh, so this is your little hangout, eh?" Roxas huffed. "What, were you expecting Hugh Hefner's mansion?" Axel smirked, his hands touching the walls of Roxas's bedroom. "A little bit." The blonde made a noise. "Well too bad. Now get undressed so I can fix your wound." Axel's hands stopped feeling the wall and he looked at Roxas. Memories. The blonde stared back, equally confused. The redhead looked at the other, his eyes lonesome, saddened, hurt. The other soon succumbed to the silence. "Axel?" he whispered. The red-head immediately ended his trance. "What? Oh, yeah, my wound, sure." He began to remove his bloodied coat and shirt and sat on the other's bed. Roxas looked at the cruel infliction on his back and gasped; that must've hurt so bad. "I did it to save you." Axel spoke, not looking up. A small blush flickered on the other's face. 'Why do that for me?' He opened his drawer and searched for his first aid kit. He pulled out the necessary utensils and got to work.

"_Why does this happen to you, Axel?"_

"_Because I get hurt."_

"_Not like this!"_

"_It's just a wound, Roxas. Nothing big. It's not like I'm gonna die or anything!"_

"_..Stop it."_

"_What?"_

"_Stop treating it like it's not a big deal! It __is__ a big deal! Each time your cuts get deeper and deeper. Sometimes I think you won't even make it! And you pass it off as a joke! 'Nothing big' you say, well it is! Don't you even care about how I feel? How I feel when I have to see this? Do you?"_

"_Roxas, please-"_

"_Oh shut up! Don't you get it?! It fucking HURTS ME to see this happen to you! It hurts me to see you hurt like this! Because, because, I don't ever want to see you in pain."_

"_..Roxas.."_

"_Promise me, Axel. Promise me you won't end up like this again. Please."_

"_Roxas-"  
"Promise me!"_

"_..I promise."_

"T-there. All done." Roxas sighed. Who knew cleaning someone could be so tough? He rose from the bed and commenced to placing the supplies away. He looked at Axel, worried. "Hey. You okay? Axel?" The other didn't move, his eyes dull and stagnant. He then rose to his feet. "I have to go." He said quickly, picking his coat and shirt up. Roxas was surprised. "What? No, you can't!" he exclaimed. The redhead looked at the blonde, shocked. Roxas avoided his eyes, bashful. "N-not in the condition you're in." he whispered. Axel smiled, his eyes softened and full of life. He stepped to the other and enveloped him in a hug. Roxas was flustered. 'This sensation, it's. .so familiar.' "Thank you, for taking care of me." The older confessed into the blonde's ear. Axel's voice alone sent shivers through the younger's spine. "Y-you're welcome." He replied into the other's sleeve. After the formalities Roxas found that he couldn't quite let Axel go; like, if he let him go, something bad would only happen to him, and that was something Roxas couldn't bear to stand.

And. .as strange as it may have been, Roxas felt that he knew this man not for only a matter of hours, but, for years; Years he couldn't quite seem to remember. But one thing he did remember; was this feeling; this feeling he got when Axel would hold him in his arms. To Roxas, that seemed like the safest place to be; a place in which he could stay in, forever. Finally, Axel had to let him go for it was time to depart. "Will you come back?" the blonde asked. Axel smiled. "Of course." And with that he headed for the door but not before one last hug. "I'll see you later," he whispered. "My starry sky. ."

_Starless_

_End._


	2. Take a Little Hand

Take a Little Hand 

**A.N. **** This chapter, I like. Axel is so sweet to Roxas. This sounds to be fluff more than anything, else, no? Please enjoy, and the title is from a very pretty song by none other than Yoko Kanno. Search for it one day, lovelies. Reviews are always welcome.**

"_I'll see you later, my starry sky. . ."_

Roxas lay in his bed, his head resting on the soft pillow as his mind replayed the many events he experienced for the day. It was all just a blur in his eyes; everything he tried to rewind just ended up jumbled or completely erased, the only recollection that actually stood out was the fact that he had met Axel this day; the mention of his name made Roxas smile. Axel was an amazing person, a person that for some reason meant so much to him. He smiled once more, hugging himself in the covers. He couldn't help but be enthralled at the thought that Axel should return tomorrow. Despite the fact that everyone in town had vanished Roxas had Axel and that was more than enough company. In fact, he was all Roxas needed. Roxas nuzzled his head into his pillow, picking out every little thing he liked about his friend. The thought was rather enjoyable, but then a horrifying image tore its way into Roxas's peaceful thinking; Axel's wounds. Roxas shuddered, wrapping his arms ever so tighter around himself. As he commenced the task of cleaning Axel up, he observed scars, many scars on the other's body. The image almost moved the boy to tears.

'How could anyone suffer so much?' he thought sadly. 'There must be some reason. Maybe someone could be hurting him, but, why?' The boy suddenly balled his fists, furious at the notion that anyone would dare strike his friend.

"_I'll see you later, my starry sky. . ."_

The sweet phrase danced its way into the blonde's heart, silently telling him 'I'm okay. I'm not hurting. Everything is just fine.' Roxas forced himself to be content by this fictional reassurance and pushed himself to sleep; even though deep down, something about that statement didn't sound okay at all.

OoOoOoOoXxXOoOoOoOo

Today was a special day. Today was the day Axel was to arrive again. Roxas recalled this with glee and swiftly prepared himself for his friend's arrival. He ran down the steps and pushed open the worn door to his home and made his way outside. The smile on his face dissipated as he remembered what had happened in Twilight Town; the people had gone; never to return, he would never see his friends again. He would never again see Olette's caring face, Pence's undying logic, and even Hayner, with his annoying, but encouraging speeches. Roxas would miss them; he would miss all of them. The boy sniffed, tilting his head to the sky. The scarlet painted heaven continued to shower the town with its beautiful color as if it never knew the place had been deserted. Roxas turned his vision to the ground and sighed. He was alone here now; well, for the moment anyway. He breathed in, soaking up whatever fresh air was left and exhaled, he decided that it was pointless to just stand at the gravel and mop. He had to continue with life, even if he was alone. 'Guess it could kinda be like that guy from that movie where all the people died.' He considered.

He walked and walked his thoughts in tow until he bumped into something, or rather someone. Roxas rubbed the now sore spot on his head. "Oww, I-I'm sorry, I- "Geez, watch where you're going, _blondie." _ Roxas heard the insensitive comment and looked up, getting ready to give this jerk wad a piece of his mind when he saw a familiar face; Axel .The blonde's own immediately flashed a bright red and he looked away, thoroughly embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry!" he blurted out. "I thought you were someone else. . ." he trailed off. Axel grinned. "No biggie. So what should we do today?" he asked. Roxas blinked, regaining his composure. 'What to do with Axel, well, I don't want to do anything stupid, that's for sure. Maybe the beach. He would love that.' He considered. The blonde perked up. "How about the beach?" The other pondered the suggestion before smiling in agreement. "Sure." Roxas's heart leapt at such a smile; but he quickly shut out anymore unneeded feelings. All he needed the other to be was a friend; and only a friend.

OoOoOoOoXxXOoOoOoOo

"_Axel... I've never been much of a swimmer, you know that."  
"Oh, cry me a river. Just jump in. The water is fine"_

"_That's what they all say."  
"Come onnn, don't be a wuss. Just jump."_

"_No way."  
"Pleaseeee? For me."_

"_..Fine."_

"So, do you always come here?" Axel questioned as the tide hugged the tips of his shoes. The blonde casually flicked sprinkles of sand into the ocean. "I used to; with my friends. It was fun." He replied with small smile. How he missed his friends. They would always come to the beach. Just the mere memories brought countless tears to his eyes. Axel saw the other and sighed; dealing with tears was not his strong point, but, he hated to see Roxas sad. Roxas deserved to be happy; happy whenever he could. So bearing this notion in mind, the redhead devised a plan. A simple plan; a plan that if all went well; would put a smile on dear Roxas's face in no time. Now was the time to put the plan into action. Axel scooted closer to his friend; keeping in mind to not look suspicious. "Hey, Roxas?" The blonde gasped, smearing the tears from his weary ocean blue orbs. "What?" The other reached an arm to Roxas's back. "You've got something on your back." "Huh? Where-!!" SPLASH! And there Roxas went, head first into the cool ocean water. Axel mouthed a silent 'YES!' as the startled boy managed to stand in the water. When the boy turned around, Axel exploded with laughter.

The blonde stomped the water, furious with the careless action the other just established. "AXEL!!" he yelled. This only made the redhead double over in laughter; the poor boy looked like a wet dog, soaked to the bone. He knew he was in hot water for laughing, let alone pulling the stunt, but who cared? Seeing Roxas 'angry' was better than seeing Roxas sad. The blonde sighed audibly. "That. Is. Not. FUNNY." He growled, but Axel continued to enjoy himself, laughing and guffawing until his ribs hurt. He didn't even pay attention to the dripping and soaked figure behind him, glaring at him with a very mischievous grin. "Hey, Axel. . ." he spoke. "Oh ha ha! Wait a minute, ha! I'm not fin- HEY WAIT A MINUTE! LEGGO OF ME!! HEEY!! _SPLASH! _And there Axel went, leaving an equally surprised Roxas behind him. When the other finally lifted himself from the ocean water he didn't seem to look exactly pleased himself; and this too, pushed the blonde to well deserved hysterics. "Ha ha! That's what you get!" he exclaimed through his laughter. Axel appropriately huffed in annoyance, puffing his now wet hair from his face. This hair was gonna take _forever_ to fix. 'And it's all Roxas's fault.' He groaned.

"Now who's the idiot?" Roxas taunted, pointed and giggling at the soaked to the bone person in front of him. Suddenly, Axel smirked. He started to walk to the other, the added weight from drenched clothes uninvited in the equation. Roxas resumed his outburst, unaware of impending doom that was headed his way. He continued to laugh, snorting and guffawing at the hilarious sight of Axel drenched when he felt an intense pull at his arm. He gasped as he was lurched forward head first into the water once again. He popped his head from the surface, sputtering and spitting out unnecessary water. He looked up and saw Axel standing before him, a very satisfied smile splayed on his lips. "Who's the idiot, now?" Roxas's eyed narrowed. 'A challenge he wants now, I see.' Axel stared down at the other, then feeling his victory and leadership was restored, he bent down and offered the teen a hand. "Lemme help you up." The blonde eyed the hand with a dangerous smile. "Yeah, thanks." As their fingers touched, Roxas seized his opportunity at revenge and latched onto Axel's hand, pulling him forward and landing, not in the water, but, on top of Roxas.

This part of his plan was not expected. The blonde blushed immensely at the feeling of Axel's body against his. 'Not a good scenario!' he freaked. He tried to avert his eyes from the other, searching desperately for something else to ogle at. This act proved fruitless as the other touched Roxas's chin, forcing him to meet Axel's eyes. Roxas bit his lip, and his breathing started to pick up, his heart began to race. Axel leaned in closer to the blonde's face. Roxas could feel the other's breath tickle his lips; a feeling he liked. The redhead smirked, bringing his lips to the other's ear. "I. win." He whispered. Roxas's body froze. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. A cold chill sprinted across his system and he grew dizzy. If this was a dream, he would've liked to have woken up now. Axel pushed himself up, bending over to offer the other a hand. "Will you accept it this time, or will you just pull me in again?" he smiled. The blonde quickly shook his head. He took the other's hand and lifted himself up. Once they were on land, Axel sighed. "Well, looks like we had our pool party for the day." He grinned. Roxas looked up. "Oh, yeah, sure did."

"Aaand, I'm pretty wet by the way. Just look at me." Axel announced, squeezing the water from his coat. Roxas laughed. "Do you need a change of clothes?" Axel looked at the other, surprised. "Well, duh. I can't walk around in wet clothes, and I certainly can't walk around naked, now can I?" Roxas smiled; going naked may not be the best thing, but it would certainly be the most creative.

OoOoOoOoXxXOoOoOoOo

"How is your wound by the way?" Roxas inquired as he rummaged through his clothes drawer. Axel lifted his gaze from a comic book and looked at the other. "Fine." "Good." Roxas resumed his searching until he found a faded blue shirt and shorts. 'Axel can wear these till his clothes dry.' He chimed to himself. "I've got clothes for you." The redhead looked up and saw his new garments, he wrinkled his nose. "A little on the small side, don't you think?" Roxas blushed. "Oh shut up. This is all I have." Axel shrugged. "Eh, beggars can't be choosers, I guess. How about underwear?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. Had Axel's undies got soaked as well? "D-did your underwear get wet, too?" Axel stared at the other, a laugh riding on his lips. "Well?" "Nah, of course not." Roxas sighed inside. 'Good cause if he did, I don't think I'd have any that could fit him.' Roxas stopped. 'What was that supposed to mean? That he's got a big—No! Never! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!' he argued with himself.

He shook his head furiously; he couldn't allow himself to think such thoughts. Never. "Well, with clothes issues aside, I think I'll go change." Axel smiled as he plucked the garments from Roxas's hands. The redhead walked to the door and stopped, scanning Roxas up and down. "And, you should, too." With that, he pushed open the door to the bathroom and slammed it shut.

OoOoOoOoXxXOoOoOoOo

This night, Axel was forced to sleep on the floor, not that anything was wrong with that, he always babbled. It was better for Roxas that he sleep on the floor, having the redhead and him in the same bed scared Roxas far too much, their moment in the water was tense enough, them in the same bed just could throw Roxas over the edge. Roxas contemplated this in the bed, his head rested against his pillow, feeling that his decision was the safest one. He looked up at the ceiling, feeling unable to shut his eyes, this was such an eventful day, but of course; everyday with Axel was bound to be exciting. Axel. 'He may be asleep, though.' The blonde thought. He wanted to tell him that he had had fun this day, and that he hoped for Axel to come back again tomorrow. Roxas pulled off the covers and leaned over his bed, trying his luck. "Axel. Axel." He whispered. "What?" the other whispered back. Roxas smiled, even at night Axel was such a character. "Um, I wanted to, uh, saythankyoufortoday." The blonde instantly gulped, his hand covering his mouth, preventing from saying anything else incredibly stupid. 'Gah! What was _that?_'

As embarrassed as he felt, Axel somehow how lightened the mood with his soft laughter. "As fast as you just say that, I actually understood you and I wanted to say that I had fun, too." He grinned. Roxas blushed, even in darkness Axel always shined. "Will, will you be back tomorrow?" Roxas asked sheepishly. There was no response. "Axel?" "Y-yeah! I'll be back! Don't you worry." Something about his reply troubled Roxas, almost like the saying he remembered. '_I'm okay. I'm not hurting. Everything is okay." _The message transferred unwanted shivers in the boy as he pulled himself back into the covers. He disliked this silence between them. He wanted Axel to say something, to make him forget these negative thoughts and replace them with positive ones. "Roxas." The sound of his name alone alerted the boy. "Y-yes?" "I'll always be here for you, don't ever forget that." The blonde bit his lip; the butterflies in his tummy fluttered and tickled his nerves. 'Axel, this man, shouldn't be more than a friend. So, I shouldn't think of him as one!' Roxas exclaimed silently.

"A-axel. . ." "Good night, Roxas. Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow."

Roxas frowned. This most certainly was an interesting day. 'Axel cares about me. I mustn't forget that. Ever.' And that said, he closed his eyes waiting for the waves of sleep to take him away.

Take a Little Hand

End.


	3. It's Not Easy to Forget

**A.N.**** Ugh, this story reeks of angst; so full angst ahead. This one is probably the shortest of the three I think, but certainly the saddest; well; to me anyway. Please Review if you'd like.**

"_Axel? Are you awake?"_

"_Of course I'm awake, how can I sleep with you barking out my name every 5 seconds?"_

"_..Whatever. I need to talk to you."_

"_Of course you do."_

"_Axel, I'm serious."_

"_You having those dreams again?"_

"_..Yeah; more often than not."_

"_Should this scare me?"_

"_I don't know. It's more confusing than scary."_

"_Well, I'll be here to un-confuse it for you; we're best friends anyway."_

"_You're right. Thanks, Axel."_

"_Anything for you, pal."_

"_You know, I think, if I ever lost my memory or something, I don't think I'd ever be able to forget you; not in a million years would I ever forget you, Axel. You're just that special to me."_

"_And I could never and will never forget you. Besides, who'd wanna erase your memories anyway?"_

"_True."_

"_Hey, Roxas, did I ever tell you what your name meant?"_

"_No. I don't think you did."  
"Well, I will now, it means. . ."_

"_What are you saying?! You can't just turn your back on the organization!"_

"_Yes. I. can. And besides, no one would miss me anyway."_

"_That's __not__ true, Roxas!"_

"_I would. . ."_

"!!" Axel arose from his bed, a cold sweat devouring his body. He grasped his arms, his eyes widened in disbelief and shock. "How, could I remember that?" he breathed. "Why? Why now? He's gone." He whispered. "Roxas is gone and he's not coming back." The red head tossed the sheets on the floor, a sudden retreat of emotion overtaking him. He ambled across the room, pacing back and forth, his mind charging with innumerous thoughts. 'Roxas isn't gone! You just saw him not too long ago! No, that wasn't Roxas. Not the one _I_ remembered. He can't, he just _can't._ He's not the same Roxas I knew.' Eventually the conflicted redhead could take it no longer. He thrust open the door, made his way down the hall, jogging, no, running, to the room that was. . "Roxas!" He busted through the entry to the younger's room and gasped. The room that was once over flowing with laugher and smiles was now desolate, empty, sad.

A tiny whine emitted inside the defeated's throat as his knees gave way, his body landing on the floor with a loud thump. His lip quivered as rallies of tears started to form in his eyes. He stared at the bed, vacant, old, lifeless. 'That was his bed.' . "Roxas. . I miss you." He said softly, the tears choking his words.

"_You know, I think if I ever lost my memory or something, I don't think I'd ever be able to forget you; not in a million years would I ever forget you, Axel. You're just that special to me."_

"_And I could never and __will__ never forget you. Besides, who'd wanna erase your memories anyway?"_

OoOoOoOoXxXOoOoOoOo

"Axel, are you okay?" Roxas asked; his ocean blue eyes shadowed with worry. "Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Yeah. ." he trailed off. Roxas kept his eyes on the redhead for another second, something about the redhead's automatic reply troubled him. Was Axel really okay? Was he lying to him? Of course not, why would Axel lie to him? Roxas believed Axel would always be there for him, but. .would he always _tell_ him everything? Roxas frowned. He didn't want his friend to be sad; he didn't deserve to be. The blonde's heart twisted at an abrupt thought. 'What if Axel is mad at me?' He tensed, his body suddenly overcome with guilt. Had he hurt him in some unknown way? Did Roxas hurt Axel? The blonde sighed; might as well let it be another reason to feel inadequate. Axel massaged his face before turning round to face his friend. "Hey. Why're you such a frown clown?" he questioned. Roxas smirked. "'Frown clown', eh?" He chuckled.

Axel smiled. "Made you laugh, huh? That joke always made you laugh when. ." The redhead stopped. Roxas's smile weakened. "What?" Axel stiffened. "It's nothing." He retorted. "Nothing at all." Roxas sighed angrily. "You do that way too much. I feel as though you're not telling me something. Why can't you tell me what's hurting you? Are you afraid or something?" The questions ate at the redhead like vultures at old meat. "There's nothing you don't know, Roxas." The blonde clenched his fists. He was sick of Axel silencing himself so much when they talked. "Stop lying! I _know_ there's sometime so just come out and say it! _Please, _Axel_." _he pleaded as he tugged at the other's sleeve. Axel was speechless; this scene, was so familiar to him. 'There really _is_ nothing you don't know, Roxas. Nothing you _need_ to know.' He wished to say, but, how could he explain? How could he explain his feelings, if the object of his feelings was right here? And yet. . he wasn't.

Axel continued to contemplate his responses until Roxas forced himself in the redhead's face. "Axel." His voice was unusually concerned, and; angry. This ticked the redhead and so he pushed himself in the blonde's face as well. "_What?"_ he snapped. Roxas backed down; the tone of Axel's voice warned him not to get on his bad side any further. "Axel, stop it." He cried. "Stop _what?_ I'm not doing _anything._" Roxas growled. "_Yes you __are_." He countered, "You're not telling me _anything_! How can I assume you're just fine when you won't tell me _anything!?_" The redhead sighed. Why couldn't he just _trust_ what he was telling him? "Because there's nothing you _need_ to know, Roxas! What do you expect me to _do_?!" The blonde let loose a tiny whine, his arms engulfed in rampant emotions. He sighed, suddenly taking the redhead's face in his hands, he locked his ocean blue eyes with evergreen eyes. "I expect you to _talk to me!_" he shouted; his eyes pleading and begging. Axel's eyes widened in disbelief; had Roxas just said this to him? Mechanically, he placed a hand on Roxas's shaken arm. His lip quivered as he saw his friend break down in tears before his eyes.

"Roxas. ."

"_Just __talk to me__, Axel! How can I know __anything__ about you if you don't talk to me?!"_

"_Roxas, I __do__ talk to you! I tell you __everything__!"_

"_Then why are we even __having__ this argument?!"_

"_Because you can't handle the truth! You want the whole world to work just for __you__! And when you don't get your way, you just quit and give up!"_

"_..It's better than getting hurt all the time."_

"_Roxas.."  
"You don't know anything, Axel."_

"_And you don't know everything, Roxas."_

OoOoOoOoXxXOoOoOoOo

"_You know, I've always liked the stars."  
"I know. We're out here looking at them."_

" '_I looked at the stars one night and as I did so, I counted every star as something I loved about you, I kept counting, but pretty soon I ran out of stars.' "_

"_..Did you make that up?"_

"_No. I read it in a book somewhere, but I might as well have made it up since I thought about it when I sat here with you."_

"_Roxas…"_

"_There are so many things I love about you, Axel. So many things I could __never__ forget."_

"_. .Me too."_

"_Will you ever forget about me?"_

"_Huh? Of course, not! What kind of question is that?"_

"_A question. A real question."_

"_Roxas, I could __never__ forget you; you know that."_

"_Axel, the question is __will you__ not __could you__ forget me."  
"Okay then, I will never forget you. I promise I won't."_

OoOoOoOoXxXOoOoOoOo

"I expect you to _talk to me!_"

"Then Roxas I'll tell you this; it's not easy, it's not easy to, to forget."

It's Not Easy to Forget

End.


End file.
